


Enclose Me in Your Gentle Rain

by dyllpickless



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave (Umbrella Academy) is Alive, Good Boyfriend Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), M/M, The Doors - Freeform, five hargreeves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: Dave Katz is a big fan of The Doors, though he was never able to go to a concert.
Relationships: Dave Katz/Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Klave - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Enclose Me in Your Gentle Rain

Dave’s family never had an excess of money, so they never splurged on things like concerts. Dave never thought anything of it—what would he even do at a Doors concert?—and it never really bothered him much. Sometimes, in moments they stole in the middle of the jungle, Klaus would tell him stories about sneaking into concerts and getting free stuff. Some part of him was jealous, but he was usually just happy that they could be talking.

Klaus, of course, knew all about Dave’s love for The Doors. It was hard not to. The look on his face could light up the entire jungle and expose every hidden Charlie whenever a Doors song came on the radio, his giddy excitement was like that of a kid on Christmas Day when _Waiting for the Sun_ dropped, and Klaus could catch the longing looks he would send to photos of Jim Morrison from a mile away. It broke his heart knowing that the singer Dave loved so much would die in just three short years.

When Klaus was finally able to bring Dave to the present, one of the first things he did was show him all of the Doors albums that came out after ‘68. Dave loved all of it. He grinned the entire time they lounged in each other’s arms on Klaus’ bed, listening to the music, but Klaus could recognize the sad look in his eyes. Though the chances were slim in the 60s, now there was absolutely no way for Dave to ever see The Doors live, and that stung.

Or so Dave thought.

As their anniversary crept closer and closer, Klaus concocted a plan. After some bribing, Five was begrudgingly on board.

Needless to say, Dave was excited out of his mind when he found out that not only would he be able to go to a Doors concert, but with Klaus by his side—with the help of Five’s time travel capabilities, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3
> 
> Shout out to the people at the TUA discord for being super supportive in all of my writing endeavors. They're all absolutely fantastic peopleeeee
> 
> I'm currently working on a long fic that I'm very excited about. If you wanna ask questions about it (please do I would LOVE to answer them) feel free to send an ask to [my tumblr!](https://dyll-pickless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
